Adhesive properties
by cein
Summary: Missing Scene Pop Life S2 - just how did Abby and Palmer get out of their sticky situation


Title: Adhesive properties  
Season/Episode: S2 - Pop Life  
Character(s): Jimmy, Abby, McGee, Ducky  
Pairing(s): none  
Genre(s): humor  
Warning(s): silliness  
Summary: Just how did Abby and Jimmy get unstuck!  
Prompt: 'Missing Scene'. Select any episode before Season 5 and fill in the unexplained that left the viewers wondering just what went on. Word count: 750 (maximum.  
Notes: Written for Session 2 Round 1 of NCIS Last Fic Writer Standing - .com/ncis_lfws/

-----------------------

"Palmer, what the hell are you doing?"

"McGee, acetone and Band Aids. Fast!"

"It's not what it looks like, I swear!" Jimmy tried to pull away from Abby, but yelped as the glue on Abby's hands pulled at his arm hair.

"McGee, will you stop looking at us like that and just find the acetone?"

"There's some in the cupboard beside the sink," said Jimmy, helpfully. He tried to indicate the direction, but only succeeded in swinging Abby around.

"Jimmy! Can you stop moving? You're making me dizzy!"

"I thought you liked 'dizzy'," said McGee, as he moved towards the sink, carefully avoiding the patches of glue on the floor.

"Only when I'm the one doing the spinning," said Abby. She tried to follow McGee towards the sink, but kept bumping into Jimmy when she tried to move. "Just let me lead, okay?"

"Yeah, Palmer," said McGee, as he pulled open the cupboard and started rummaging through it, "Otherwise you'll just end up with bruised toes."

"That was an accident, McGee," said Abby, sternly. "I told you I was no good at ballroom dancing."

"Well you might have been a bit better if you hadn't been wearing Doc Marten boots!"

McGee finally found the acetone and held it up triumphantly. "Got it! Now what?"

"Get over here and unstick us!" ordered Abby. "And hurry, the longer the glue is on, the harder it is to remove."

"I'm coming," McGee slammed the door shut. Untwisting the cap, he moved back towards the stuck pair, but stepped in a patch of glue and stumbled forward.

The liquid spurted forth from the bottle, splashing over Jimmy's back. Abby was shielded somewhat from the spray, but still caught a few splashes on her arms.

"MCGEE!" yelled Abby, as Jimmy yelped with the shock of the cold liquid. He jerked forward automatically, bumping into Abby and almost knocking her off balance.

"Sorry, sorry, it was an accident!" said McGee. "Oh no," he added, looking at the now empty bottle. "Palmer, is there any more acetone?"

"I...um..." Jimmy tried to collect his thoughts, but it was rather difficult to concentrate, pressed up against Abby like he was. So close that he could catch a faint smell of gunpowder from her. Taking a deep breath he tried to ignore the chill of the acetone seeping into his scrub top. "No, I placed an order for it last week, but they were out of stock, and they promised they'd have it delivered today, but their van had a breakdown and we won't have it until tomorrow and..."

"Okay, we get the picture, Palmer," said McGee. "What do we do now?"

"Well, we do have *some* acetone left," said Abby. "McGee, grab a scissors. We'll wring it out of Jimmy's scrub top."

"What?" "WHAT!" said both McGee and Jimmy together.

"Guys, the longer we wait, the harder it's going to be to get us unstuck. And I for one do not want to lose any skin. Look, Jimmy, either show us some skin or lose some. Your choice."

"Okay, okay," said Jimmy finally. "But be careful with the scissors." He groaned, "Doctor Mallard is going to take this out of my salary, I know it!"

McGee grabbed a scissors and started slicing away at Jimmy's scrub top.

"Ooh, you're looking pumped," said Abby admiringly as his torso was revealed. "You ever thought of getting some body art done?"

"Guys, focus!" said McGee. "This isn't the time or the place."

"I think I'm forced to agree," said Ducky, standing in the doorway and looking at his half naked assistant who was apparently embracing Abby, while McGee waved a scissors in a threatening manner.

"Doctor Mallard!" said Jimmy. "Ducky!" said Abby. "Oh boy!" said McGee.

"I'm sure that there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this," said Ducky. "And I shall return in exactly fifteen....no, better make that twenty minutes to hear it. Naturally of course, if everything is restored to the way it should be, then there will be no need for explanations. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ducky" "Yes Doctor Mallard" "Yes Ducky" The trio chorused.

They waited until the doors had closed behind him before they relaxed. "Okay McGee," said Abby, "Get wringing!"

The End


End file.
